Problem: $\left(-6x - 1\right)\left(x + 4\right) = \ ?$
$= -6x \cdot \left(x + 4\right) - 1 \cdot \left(x + 4\right)$ $= \left( -6x \cdot x \right) + \left( -6x \cdot 4 \right) + \left( -1 \cdot x \right) + \left( -1 \cdot 4 \right)$ $= -6x^2 + \left( -6x \cdot 4 \right) + \left( -1 \cdot x \right) + \left( -1 \cdot 4 \right)$ $= -6x^2 + \left( -24x - x \right) + \left( -1 \cdot 4 \right)$ $= -6x^2 - 25x + \left( -1 \cdot 4 \right)$ $= -6x^2 - 25x - 4$